Broken Glass
by wolfangel54
Summary: Kai has been suffering at the hand of his father for years. His best friend Tala has stood by his side through it all. But will Kai ever escape the pain. Yaoi! not Kai/Tala AU and OOC on Tala's part. Rated M just to be safe


Broken glasss

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters (but what i wouldn't do to get my hands on Kai!! laughs evilly)

Enjoy!! )

--

Chapter- 1

It reeked! The whole house seemed to be blanketed in the horrific smell of intoxicating poison. The source was the empty wine glasses that littered the kitchen and crushed beer bottles that lay scattered across the old stained couch in the living room.

Everything was quiet except the occasional snore that would come from the body that was propped against the couch. All the lights in the house were off, the only thing that illuminated the living room was the images passing by on the small television set.

In the dim light one could see a middle aged man as he slept in a alcohol induced sleep. He was extremely tall, at least six foot five. He was very large; his pot-belly hung over the elastic band of his ripped, old, black sweatpants. He wore a white, now stained yellow, tank-top. He had a buzz cut and little stubs for a beard, as if he forgotten to shave in a couple days.

On his right bicep was a tattoo that was a red heart that was suffocated by a ring of thorns and was pierced by a silver sword. The hilt was a dark onyx and small red drops dripped off the point of the sword and the thorns. But, the most shocking thing of his appearance was the dry blotches of crimson blood that covered his shirt.

Then, all of a sudden a crash could be heard, followed by a small, pained whimper. The man didn't stir. Upstairs the form of a small body could be seen curled up in a corner. Broken glass was scattered across the floor next to the body from where the lamp had fallen from the old wooden desk. The glass reflected the light cast down from the moon through the small window.

With the light from the moon one could see the details of the child in the corner. It was a boy but he had the most delicate features. His skin was sickly white and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His cheeks were tinted red with fever. His eyes had dark rings under them from insomnia. He was breathing raggedly through his split cherry lips. The new bar bell piercing through his tongue and silver hoop through the right side of his lip were extremely irritating at that moment.

He was wearing a tattered black tee-shirt and one could clearly see his ribs protruding through his sides. His hip bones through his skin like they might cut through any minute while wearing his low rider, tight, black jeans. Over all, he was awfully skinny. His hair was soaked with sweat. His hair was spiked and duel colored, stormy grey in the front and dark blue in the back and the base of his neck.

His nails were painted black and his eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. His left ear was completely covered in silver hoop earrings, at least seven. There was only one piercing in his right ear and that was where a black cross hung from a silver chain. But these things were hardly the most noticeable things about his appearance.

He was covered in blood. There was blood still trickling from the corner of his mouth into a pool on the floor. From his ragged breathing one could tell that he had broken at least two ribs, which were irritating his lungs. There was a gash on his cheek from were he must have been punched by someone wearing a ring. The gash was surrounded by a dark purple bruise. The boy's left wrist had a big bruise surrounding it in the shape of a hand print.

Slowly the teenager opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to focus his abnormal fiery red eyes through the cloud of pain. He once again attempted to get up by reaching for the desk for balance. He yelped in agony as he once again curled up in a ball. He had kneeled and placed hand on the sharp glass. The boy examined his hand and carefully pulled the jagged pieces from his skin, but some were still to deep to pull out. His hand landed on the floor with a thump as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell into a fitful oblivion of sleep.

--

So what did you think?

This is my first fic and i hope you liked it!! Im almost done with chapter 2 and 3 already!! )

Read & Review


End file.
